hetaliafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Nixxona/My Story - Hetalia Rozdział 13
Do domu Ameryki dotarli jakoś przed południem. No przecież dziewczyna zapomniała o innych strefach czasowych jaką dzielą ją i blondyna. Położyła ona swoją torbę przy półce z butami aby sama móc ściągnąć swoje obuwie. Jakoś w połowie drogi stwierdziła, że taki wyjazd nawet dobrze jej zrobi. Po pierwsze będzie to okazja do chwilowego odpoczynku, skoro jej szef mógł sobie zrobić urlop to ona też a świat od razu się nie rozpadnie a jeśli nie daj Boże tak by było to czy prędzej czy później by się ona zorientowała. Ameryka pokazał jej gdzie znajduje się jej sypialnia i tu dziewczyna musiała stwierdzić, że chłopak był już przygotowany na jej przybycie bo łóżko było już gotowe do spania. Potem przedstawił jej plan co będą robić przez te ich dwa dni razem. Gdy już wszystko uzgodnili postanowili, że najpierw Ameryka pokaże jej najciekawsze obiekty w jego domu. Jasnowłosa musiała przyznać, że były one interesujące i piękne no weźmy sobie taką Panią Wolność dość spora kobietka, ale musiała sobie przyznać, że pomyślała zapewne to co pomyślała większość ludzkości. A chodziło tu o biust Pani Wolność no bo jakby ktoś tam wpadł to z jednej strony by miał bardzo ciekawe przeżycia a z drugiej mogłoby się to skończyć na licznych złamaniach. Potem niebieskooki zaprowadził ją do pobliskiego McDonalda gdzie postanowili zrobić sobie krótką przerwę. - No to Seiś co zamawiasz? - zapytał Ameryka, upierając się, że skoro to on jest bohaterem to on zapłaci za posiłek. Dziewczyna musiała się przyznać do tego, że było jej to na rękę ponieważ zaoszczędzi parę pieniędzy albo nie nie wymieniła waluty na dolary tak przy takiej wersji pozostańmy. - Hmmm... może BIG MAC'a, dodatkową porcję frytek i może do tego Shak'a czekoladowego - powiedziała po chwili zastanowienia. Musiała przyznać, że była głodna i to bardzo. A głodna kobieta to zła kobieta. - Naprawdę to zjesz? - spytał zdziwiony Amerykanin. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego pytającym wzrokiem po czym zapytała: - Tak, a co? - No wiesz... myślałem, że bardziej zamówisz coś w stylu sałatki czy coś... - powiedział speszony z czerwonymi polikami i przy okazji podrapał się w geście zażenowania po karku. - Hehe~~ W sumie to nie jestem typem królika. Uwielbiam ostre i niezdrowe jedzenie, ale z umiarem - zaśmiała się, odgarniając włosy które spadły jej na oczy. Widać było jak oczy okularnika rozszerzają się a po chwili można było ujrzeć w nich iskierki szczęścia. Ameryka wziął fioletowooką w ramiona i mocno, ale to mocno przytulił. Jakoś nie przeszkadzało mu to, że zwrócił na nich uwagę wszystkich zgromadzonych, ale za to dziewczynie tak i to bardzo jakoś nie przywykła do takich czułości. Odkąd pamięta zawsze była odizolowywana od wszystkich i pozostawiona w kompletnej samotności. Na jej twarzy zakwitł rumieniec koloru rubinu i zaczęła wydawać dźwięki w stylu ,, J-ja.... j-ja....eeeeeaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!''. Przytulas trwał do chwili, aż ich zamówienie było do odebrania czyli jakieś 10 minut. Każdy wziął swoje zamówienie i podeszli do wolnego stolika. Śmiali się ze siebie i czasami z samych siebie, widząc jak na ich twarzach zostawały resztki sosów. Szli właśnie jedna z ulic Nowego Yorku, kiedy chłopakowi nagle coś się przypomniało: - Shit..... zapomniałem! Choć Seiś idziemy do domu, za godzinę zaczyna się maraton horrorów! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanfiction